


Lilly's Garden and Apothecary

by dragonshitlavellan



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, I Ship It, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, kinda coffee shop au, kinda fairy tale au, making shit up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshitlavellan/pseuds/dragonshitlavellan
Summary: Adam moves to another of his homes after a year with Eve in Tangier. He needs to get back to his work and Eve wants some time with her sister. The house across from Adam's St. Louis residence is no longer vacant. Who is this new occupant? What fresh hell will she drag our favorite vampire lovers into?
Relationships: Adam/Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive), Adam/Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Character(s), Adam/Original Female Character(s), Eve/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I just really love Adam and Eve and I feel that there is a distinct lack of fic for this movie, compared to Tom Hiddleston's other movies. Warning: may never be finished, will definitely get a little crack fic-y cuz I love to fuck around and have fun in other people's stories.

Adam hated having neighbors. That was why he lived in either abandoned or nearly abandoned neighborhoods all over the world. Neighbors were snoopy, spying little zombies that didn’t know what was good for them and always got him in trouble. So when he moved back to St. Louis, Illinois he was very disappointed to find the abandoned home across the street from his had found an occupant. Even more disappointing was the little neon sign that declared it _OPEN_ on the fifth night he awoke there. He had seen the cream ‘77 Bronco in the carport in front of the garage before (the fact that the Bronco was relegated to the carport made him wonder what was _in_ the garage), but now there were a variety of vehicles parked either in the drive or on the make-shift gravel parking area either side of it. Modern and classic, cars and motorbikes alike dotted the area. Near the stone front porch, a few bicycles were locked to an intricate wrought iron bike stand. There was gentle, almost magical music barely audible through the windows of the house and the smell of coffee and baked goods wafted into his home when he opened the window. A late-night cafe in a house way on the outskirts of town, just his luck. Adam grumbled to himself as he moved about his home, hopping absently over instruments, wires, and rolled up rugs. He readied himself to make his first public appearance in a year. Just as he was about to put on his gloves and sunglasses, his phone chimed. _Eve._ He answered before it chimed a second time.

“Hello, darling,” she greeted him. “How are you settling in?”

“Fine. I got in Monday and I’ve had no disruption until tonight. Apparently the house across the street was reclaimed in the last few years and turned into a zombie cafe of sorts. None of the others show any signs of life though,” he had stepped outside, suited up to meet some zombies and glanced both ways down the still deserted street. Of course whoever had revived the building had to pick the one directly across from his home. He crossed the street, holding his connection to Eve to his ear. “I am on my way now to investigate further, see if this will be a problem in future, if I’ll have to pick another city in my rotation.”

“You could always find a new place, darling. I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to experience something fresh. Seven hundred years of undeath doesn’t mean there aren’t new experiences to be had,” Eve prodded. She was always trying to coax him out of his familiar places, the ruts he seemed to often get himself into.

Adam paused at the foot of the stone steps to the porch. He was tired of the same argument every ten years. His silence told Eve just that, as it did every time they had this dance.

“Or maybe you could make a friend, find a gopher at this cafe. A little social interaction, even with humans, may do you some good. I’ll let you go, darling. I’m sending you all my love. Have a good night.” Eve hung up before he could reply. 

She was upset with him, with his reclusive ways, as always. He put the phone in his pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop it from wrinkling in his frustration and at the barrage of zombie scents that was assaulting him. How they could stand having a million different scents all stewing in one place was beyond him. The door opened, a cheery little bell signaling the disturbance, and out walked an extremely hairy man who smelled very strongly of wet dog. _Fucking werewolf zombie._ Adam’s nose wrinkled even under the soothing fingers. 

He climbed the steps, brushing past the man who grumbled and growled at Adam under his breath, and entered the infernal cafe. Inside, it was almost oppressively warm with the amount of bodies heating the space as well as the various kettles and carafes holding warm liquids on heated surfaces. The sound of frothed milk shooting from a boiling hot spout nearly started Adam’s silent heart. He looked to the person handling the cup and spout, a young adult of indeterminate gender with a mass of dark curls and bold freckles splashed across their deep brown skin. They wore horns on some headband hidden amongst the curls. They shifted and whatever heavy shoes they wore made a loud _thump_ against the wood floors. 

Adam found an antique, wingback chair near the door and took a seat quietly to observe the room more thoroughly. The chair must have been vacated by the man he passed earlier as it held the same wet dog scent he had. The counter the horned zombie stood behind was a wooden and glass display of sorts. Inside, among all the gleaming metal cylinders that made up the milk frother and various other equipment were antique ceramics, finely crafted china plates, and real silver cutlery. Obviously all was for display as the case seemed to be locked in the front. The wooden backing hid the area behind the counter from view. A window at eye level was cut into the next room behind the counter, a kitchen it seemed. On the shelf built into the window was a large Victorian style dollhouse, a miniature of the house he was currently in, reaching from the ledge to the ceiling. It almost seemed to be built into the wall itself, a home within a home. It was certainly wired somehow as lights flickered through the windows, lending an illusion of shapes moving about within the house. Around the rest of the front room, antique chairs, couches, and tables clustered together in cozy groups, allowing the various patrons to converse easily as they sipped drinks from an array of cup styles, reusable and single use, or snacked on baked goods from plates or butcher’s paper. Bookshelves dotted the place, crammed with antique volumes, flashy new hardbacks, and dime store paperbacks. Plants twined up trellises against the walls and grew from pots stuck under windows. Some of the vined plants had tiny, twinkling lights expertly woven into them, continuing the sense of magic from the lit dollhouse. Adam had to admit, whatever zombie owned this place knew how to create an inviting environment. The place should have felt crowded and overstuffed, but instead it somehow seemed bigger inside than out.

“Good evening, sir. Is there anything I can get you?” a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked to the source and found a red haired zombie with warm honey eyes addressing him. She was probably 25 and stood at about 5’4” yet seemed to fill the space around her for several more inches with the confidence she exuded. She must have some sort of authority here, with the way she held herself, friendly but tense as all zombies seemed to be around his kind.

“Not at the moment. I am somewhat new to the area. I saw this place and thought I might take a look around,” he answered, practically dismissing her. She observed him for a moment, taking him in head to toe. He almost squirmed under her scrutiny. 

“Alright, let me give you the rundown.” Her voice had lost a bit of its warmth. “The books, furniture, cutlery, and dishware are all for sale, if you find a piece you particularly like. Of course, they are cleaned before you take them home. Any deals struck with my patrons are yours and theirs alone, however if one of them turns up dead I will not withhold information from anyone who comes seeking it. If you would like to have a meal here, please alert me before hand, and if you plan to bring any guests with you. If you have a preference for type or species, let me know and I will try to acquire it for you. I would offer you a sample tonight, but it has been so long since I’ve had a vampire patron that I’ve entirely neglected keeping any stock of blood in.”

She stopped speaking and smiled at him warmly, just a hint of malice hiding behind it. Adam felt as if the chair was magnetized, keeping him stuck to its surface as she looked down at him. _What the fuck!?_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he scoffed, moving to stand. His body became heavier as the warmth dropped out of her smile and she brought up a long, thin carved stick. A crystal was fitted snugly into the bottom of it in silver. She pointed the stick at him.

“You do, in a way. It seems no one has bothered to acquaint you with the rest of the world though. Did you really think your kind were the only ones that weren’t human? Or were you hoping to catch me by surprise after killing one of my patrons?” she asked. Adam attempted to jerk his body up from the chair but only succeeded in toppling himself forward, the chair landing atop him. “Alright, Rosie, close out tabs and get everyone to-go’s. I’m sorry everyone but it seems we must close early tonight. Get yourselves home safely. Manny, I need your help with this one.”

There was a hushed grumbling from all the patrons as a pointed black boot nudged the chair holding Adam hostage. Heavy footfalls clomped towards him as the other patrons rustled about, gathering their belongings to pay out and leave. A pair of black, cloven hooves entered his line of sight as two arms covered in black and white fur picked up Adam and the chair with only a slight breath of effort. Adam could only observe as he was carried through an archway and into a room filled with bottles of all colors, some glowing in the dim lighting. From that room he was carried into another, probably closer to the back of the house, a conservatory of sorts with plants abounding and a cozy set of modern style living room furniture. Manny, whoever or whatever that was, set down the chair, staying out of Adams sight behind him. The small woman from before thanked Manny before crossing the rug the chair sat on to sit on the bottle green, velvet couch across from Adam.

“I’m sorry to keep you restrained like this, but I can’t afford to trust a vampire, not after last time. I can feel you struggling, it will hurt more after I release you if you continue,” she stated simply as she rubbed her temple with one hand while keeping the stick in her other trained on him.

“What the fuck is this place?” he demanded. He tried to relax his body, already feeling sore from pushing against the invisible restraints she apparently had on him. His panic made it a difficult task.

“A cafe for the supernatural and magical alike. How old are you?” she seemed to wave his question away as if the answer were obvious.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me, zombie,” he snarked, trying to find the upper hand in this conversation.

“Not a zombie, those don’t exist, pure fiction as far as I know. I’m 58, 59 in February.”

“You are not! You could barely pass for 30!”

“And I’m assuming you’re at least two hundred from the amount of conviction you seem to have in that, yet you look 30 yourself.” She flicked her hand to yet another doorway, this one leading into a cheery little kitchen. He could hear a gas stove come to life and water running.

“I’m 712 if you must know,” he sniffed. 

“And yet you are unaware of the rest of the supernatural world? I can’t believe how thick you undead can be. Always keeping to yourselves and your precious blood supply. It’s not even the best blood out there, especially these days with all the blood poisoning in their population.”

“If you’re not a zombie then what are you?” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Take a look at me, think about what you’ve seen. Use that 712 year old brain of yours.”

He took a moment and thought. Potions, pointed shoes, weird ass stick, Stevie Nicks-esque attire, and weird hand waving magic.

“Some sort of enchantress?” He hazarded a guess. She laughed loudly, flushing a bright red. He could smell her very strongly then. He hadn’t been able to before over all the beverages, foods, plants, and other strange smells (the other patrons he now assumed). She smelled of a summer storm. 

“I don’t use the term enchantress. Some of my sisters might, the ones who use, uh, intimate magic more regularly than I do. I’m a witch, simple as you being a vampire. Well, your situation may be a bit more complex. Born human, turned supernatural. I was born a witch, and always will be.” She smiled in a slightly shy manner now. 

The way her temperament bounced all over the place puzzled and infuriated Adam. They both jumped as a kettle screamed in the kitchen. The witch waved her hand and it stopped. As they both regathered their wits from the shock of the sound, an entire tea set floated in. One cup sat in front of Adam, empty, as the teapot poured a cup, added two sugars and a dash of cream to another before it settled into the witch’s waiting hands. The stick (wand?) rested in her lap, still pointing at him.

“I’m Lilly, by the way.”

“Adam,” he said simply. She giggled a bit. He raised a brow.

“Sorry, I just haven’t met another Adam since my first husband. It seems so common among the humans, but you’d be hard pressed to find one in our world,” she explained. 

“So you take many husbands? What lose them to sacrifices to the moon a lot?” he joked cruelly. To his surprise she laughed fully.

“No, Adam was bitten by a rather poisonous snake I was using for some experimental potions. I’ve only had one other spouse, Lucie. She died too though, sunlight,” Lilly said simply. Adam suddenly felt sorry for her. To lose two spouses, within less than 50 years, he could not imagine. “Anyway, I must ask you a few questions and set some rules for you before I let you leave Adam. I understand that you are new in town so I will start you with the basics. No killing, human or other sentient being. No feeding from others without express, written consent. No exposing magic or preternatural abilities to humans. No turning humans non-human without proper paperwork and consent. Other than that, there aren’t many laws outside of regular, human laws, at least none that apply to your kind. Any questions?”

Adam sat in his chair, mute. A whole world of people who weren’t zombies but also weren’t his kind. His fangs protruded slightly at the thought of feeding on someone who smelt like the witch in front of him. A deep breath brought the scent of wet dog again and he gagged lightly at the thought of what the werewolf ( _?_ ) could possibly taste like. Nothing good, he was sure of that. Lilly seemed to laugh at him silently behind her teacup. She set it aside before speaking.

“Just like a vampire to think of tasting people they just met. How presumptuous, Adam. Should you find yourself in need of some blood, I can attempt to acquire it for you, I still have a few connections who are willing to part with some, given the right compensation. Lucie was always partial to Fairy and Nyad. She had expensive tastes, though,” Lilly smiled at him before handing him a business card. He found he could move again as he automatically reached up to take it.

_Lilly’s Garden and Apothecary_

_1169 Apple Blossom Dr._

_East St. Louis, Illinois XXXX_

_(XXX)-XXX-XXXX_

“You can call anytime, day or night. If I’m not available, you will be forwarded to one of my employees. They will either help you themselves or call my personal number to alert me to your request.” Lilly stood, waiting for Adam to do the same. He stared up at her, holding the card aloft. He usually had to work much harder to find a gopher, but here was a woman who claimed to have connections to get blood from when she had a vampire spouse. “Do you have questions, Adam?”

He had many, but none that seemed ready to form fully into a sentence. This was all a bit much, even for him. Lilly stood patiently waiting for him to answer her.

“None that I can phrase yet. This is all really fucking weird.”

“I can imagine. Do you have anything to have for your breakfast tonight?”

He shook his head and she _tsked_ softly before disappearing into the kitchen. He listened to her rummage around for a few minutes. He hadn’t had a proper supply since moving here, just a leftover canteens from Detroit. He could smell alcohol and a few moments later he smelled her very strongly, her blood. She entered the conservatory again, 10 minutes later with a sealed bag of blood.

“I don’t make it a habit to give my blood to strangers, so do not ask for this again. I just can’t have you getting hungry enough to kill. It’s obvious you haven’t been feeding well.” She put the still warm bag in his hands and he almost moaned at the smell alone. Human blood had the effect of a drug on his, taking away pain and hunger, putting them into a blissed out state for 15-20 minutes. It seemed witch blood would have an even stronger effect. He reached for the wad of cash he had shoved in his pocket before leaving the house for the night. “That’s not necessary this time. Think of it as ‘first one’s on the house,’ a welcome to the neighborhood gift.”

“Thank you?” he said before he stood and walked with her to the front door again, taking in the neat clutter of her home and business. Everything was lit by either lamps or string lights. There didn’t seem to be overhead lighting in any of the rooms they passed through. At the front door he turned to her again, clutching at the bag of blood slightly, eager to taste it. “Thank you again. I will call with questions, I’m sure.”

“It’s no problem. I understand coming into a whole new world can be disorienting, even more so if you’ve been in the dark as long as you have. I’ll answer any questions you have the best I can. Have a good night, Adam.” Lilly smiled brightly at him from the doorway as he crossed the street. When he reached his door, hers was just closing. 

Adam opened a curtain in the living room and opened the window to let in a breeze. Since it seemed the neighborhood wasn’t entirely deserted he felt safe allowing the light from his home reach the street. He grabbed his favorite shot chalice and poured himself a serving of the fresh witch’s blood. It smelled the same as she had, but now a sharp scent of metal and ozone pierced it. _Smells like lightning. Strange_. He put the rest of the plastic pouch into one of his traditional metal canisters and put the canister in the freezer of his grimy fridge. He settled onto his couch, ready for 15 minutes of bliss, hoping it would take the edge off of his remaining travel fatigue. He smelled the blood again, like a sommelier, before dipping the tip of his tongue in.

* * *

Adam dragged himself from his stupor ten minutes later. He felt absolutely, shatteringly drunk. A distinct feeling, given he had not had the ability to be drunk in over six centuries. He looked to his tiny chalice, blinking slowly. It looked full still, he had only collected a few drops on his tongue before becoming insensate. He chuckled drunkenly as he fished his phone from his pocket and dialed the only remaining contact he had. She answered in the middle of the second ring.

“You didn’t stay out very long darling, it’s only been an hour or two.”

“Eve.... how do I make this a video…..? I have something to….show you,” he replied, haltingly.

“It is a video, you video called me dear. I thought you were just showing me a particularly interesting curve in your ear,” she teased before pausing for him to hold the phone out in front of him. He did so and she saw how his head lolled and a goofy grin spread across his usually somber face. “Adam, are you alright, darling?”

“Better than that Eve! Watch this!” Before she could caution him against anything he shot the rest of the blood back. His head immediately fell back against the back of the couch and he moaned loudly, nearly orgasmically. 

“Adam?! What did you do? Adam?!” Eve’s panicked voice didn’t seem to reach him as he licked his lips of all traces of the blood and groaned again, his entire body shuddering. 

The hand holding the phone dropped to his lap and Eve was left with a view of nothing but the dingy ceiling and a dark glimpse of his thumb peeking into the camera’s view. She yelled a couple times, attempting to pull him from whatever stupor he was in. It was twenty minutes until she heard him sigh euphorically and pick the phone up again to hold in front of his face.

“Did you know about the others?” he slurred. Eve squinted at him, seeing his pupils blown wide and a lazy grin on his face.

“Others? What others?” she asked. This was no normal human blood. He must have found a tainted supply, some opiate riddled blood source.

“Witches, fairies, Nyads, maybe even werewolves, though they’re quite smelly. Not as delicious as witch apparently is. Mmm…” He hummed and sniffed at the empty chalice, licking his lips again.

“What are you talking about Adam? What are these riddles, fairy tales?” 

“The house across the street, a witch owns it… Apparently it’s a supernatural, magical, whatever, cafe…. They don’t serve zombies there. The pretty little witch gave me some of her blood, said she could see I wasn’t well fed, which I wasn’t...She was married to an Adam….and a Lucie...Vampire Lucie. She liked Fairy and Nyad. I met a smelly dog man too, but he just growled at me. Someone had hooves and hairy arms, Manny? I don’t know what he was but he carried me around the house….” Adam babbled. It took him nearly twenty minutes to get through his thoughts.

“Adam, darling, I’m catching the next flight I can get there. You’re not making any sense, you must have found a tainted supply. I’ll be there soon, we will get you through this, you’re not going to leave me here alone.” Eve’s voice was watery, like she was crying or about to, but her face was stern, determined. Before Adam could reassure her she had hung up. Adam allowed his body to relax again and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

“For the love of the Crone! I didn’t realize you were a stupid vampire or I wouldn’t have given you so much blood!” a voice pierced Adam’s blissful slumber. 

He cracked an eye open and sprang to full awareness as he saw sunlight on the wall opposite him before someone yanked his curtains shut, plunging the room back into semi darkness, lit only by the lamp beside his couch and the little light in the stove hood. Adam snapped his eyes to the person by the curtains and saw the little witch from the night before in fluffy sapphire blue slippers and a short, blush pink, silk robe. Her red hair curled wildly around her head, sticking up at odd angles around the matching silk eye mask pushed atop her head. Black cat eye glasses framed her honey brown eyes.

“What are you doing in my house?” he groused hoarsely. He still felt slightly odd and tipsy.

“Saving your ungrateful, undead ass from the sunrise! You’re lucky I had a potion to check on before sunrise, otherwise you’d be in the dustbin in a few hours. How much of my blood did you drink?” Lilly looked around him, finding the chalice and looking at it. “God, you vampires get one good taste of supernatural blood and become college freshmen!”

“Stop yelling, for the love of God!” he yelled at her.

“Don’t bring him into this,” she sniped. Adam only rolled his eyes at her. “Don’t drink so much next time, at least not as fast. I’ll work on getting you some human blood. I know a werewolf who works at the hospital. What I gave you should more than hold you over until he can get you some groceries. Now, I’m going home. Can you make it the rest of the day without making this house your pyre?”

“Yes, you nosy little witch. Now get the fuck out of my house.” He stood and shoved her towards the front door. 

She stood at it and looked back at him, flipped him off and waited. He flipped her off right back before retreating behind a wall so she could open the door and leave. He watched her stomp across the street on his security cameras. Lilly paused at the stairs to her porch and glanced back at his house, shaking her head and waving a little fist at it menacingly. She sighed, shaking her head, and smiling slightly. She disappeared into the house before he could think much more of it. Adam groaned and fell back over the arm of the couch, swiftly falling back asleep, smiling slightly at the buzz that hummed through his body, remnants from the intoxicating blood he had consumed. 


	2. Meet the Spouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this offline so I didn't have spell check. I tried to check here, but it's harder for me to see when there's a mistake squiggly in AO3's word processor.

Eve was very concerned for Adam as she boarded her flight first thing the next night. He had seemed absolutely, obliteratingly drunk on whatever blood he had consumed. She hadn’t seen him like that since they were gorging on multiple humans in the dark ages and he had only had a small cup, perhaps a four tablespoons, of the blood. Whatever was different about that supply could not be healthy for them. Eve forced herself to snatch what sleep she could on the plane, but by the time she arrived and threw herself in a cab to his home, she was starving and exhausted. She pulled out her phone to call him.

“To what do I owe your call, darling wife?” He answered sleepily. He had probably just woken, it was hardly a half hour past sunset.

“I’m on my way to the house. Do you have anything in besides what you had last night?” She phrased her question very carefully. She was met with a confused huff and shuffling about.

“Yes, but why are you in town? I am happy you are but I thought you and your damned sister were in Paris for the next few months “bonding”.” 

“Do you not remember calling me last night? You worried me. You weren’t making any sense.”

“I remember calling you and telling you the truth. Perhaps it will be easier to show you once you arrive. I’ll have supper ready for you and we’ll go across the street. It appears Lilly’s is still open. She will be better equipped to answer our questions. I’ll see you in a few.”

* * *

Adam hung up to feed himself a sip of his dwindling stash before he tossed the rest in a larger glass for Eve. He found Lilly’s card and rang the number there. She answered on the second ring.

“Lilly’s Garden and Apothecary, this is Lilly. How can I help you this evening?” She answered in a chipper customer service voice. Adam groaned at the sickening pep.

“It’s Adam, never use that voice when I call again, it’s disgusting.”

“I’ll have you know most of my customer’s appreciate hearing a kind voice when they’re about to ask for a favor. What is it you need Adam?” Her derision was obvious and suited Adam much better. He gave a grim little smile.

“My wife just arrived in town. I called her to tell her about everything but apparently the state your blood put me in was a worry for her. Could you speed up the process of acquiring my “groceries” as you put it?”

“I’ve got 8 pints of varying types being tested for contaminants tonight. The testing should be done by morning and arrive here by noon tomorrow. My buddy at the hospital owed me one after I helped deliver his wife’s pups on a full moon.”

Adam pulled a face. This woman was very strange indeed, getting blood for vampires and delivering werewolf children. Eve would probably like her. Now he was dreading introducing them.

“Great, you can deliver it tomorrow after sunset. Would you also be willing to speak with Eve about this world of yours? She didn’t seem to believe me when I told her last night, hence the surprise visit.”

“Of course her name is Eve. Har-har. Uhhhh…..” Adam bristled, wanting to retort, but she was right, it was a teeny tiny bit funny, even if he was sick of people always commenting on his and his wife’s names combined. Lilly seemed to be distracted a few moments and he could hear her whispering to someone while covering the receiver. She still sounded distracted as she continued. “Sorry, yeah. We can talk tonight if you like, but I can’t have two vampires in at the moment, safety reasons, sorry. I’d have to come over there, but you don’t seem to like that. We’re closed tomorrow for the full moon so you can come over to pick up your groceries and we’ll all sit and talk. How’s that?”

Adam heard a car pull up in front of the house.  _ Eve. _

“Fine. Tomorrow,” he hung up.

Adam drifted to his window and watched as Eve exited, collected her bags, and stood in the street a moment as the car pulled away. She was looking at Lilly’s so he couldn’t see her expression. Her shoulders were tense. Adam went to the front door, opened it, and froze upon taking a breath to call out to Eve. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. It was obviously not human, but the definitive copper of blood mixed with all sorts of smells including the stormy scent of Lilly’s blood and the wet-dog smell of that werewolf.

“Eve, come inside, darling,” he called quickly. Her head snapped to him and she hurried to comply. He shut the door and locked it behind her before helping her out of her gloves and jacket. They shared a brief, hungry kiss before he led her into the kitchen for her large supper. “Do you believe me now?”

“I guess I have no choice but to. What was that God awful one? Are they bleeding currs over there?” Eve wrinkled her nose before taking a large draught of blood and sighing, her body relaxing.

“I don’t know what they’re doing, but Lilly refused to allow us over there tonight. I can see why now. We have an appointment with her tomorrow, she has managed to procure 8 pints for us.” 

Adam slipped an arm around Eve as she drank, resting his head on her shoulder. It felt amazing to have her in his arms again. When she reached up to stroke his hair, he purred slightly, unable to hold it back. He pushed into her hand lightly. They stayed like that as Eve finished her meal. As soon as her glass was empty he pulled her to the couch and laid them both down, pressing their bodies together, just enjoying the feeling of her against him as a record played softly.

“So, what exactly were you drinking when you called me last night? Have any more of it?” Eve inquired with an impish smile. 

Adam’s slight purr sputtered and stopped, feeling suddenly, strangely, possessive of the practically buzzing blood in his fridge.  _ This is Eve, I share everything with her. A pint of fancy blood is no different. _

“I was cautioned not to have even as much as I did last night. I’d prefer we let it alone until we can ask what the proper portion size is from our neighborhood witch.” 

He waved her off, hoping she hadn’t noticed the flare of jealous possession. Of course she hadn’t, but she didn’t press it. Instead she just kissed him and they lost the remainder of the night to each other’s bodies and the music flowing quietly through the house. They retired to the bedroom not even five minutes before sunrise and collapsed into the bed, crossways and entangled, asleep before their shoulders hit the mattress.

* * *

Lilly was very worried about doing a blood ritual when her new neighbor was a vampire, but this had been scheduled for months and it had been difficult enough to get her regulars to agree, let alone so close to the full moon in the first place. Now though, her shop would be safer then ever from humans, with her wards strengthened by the ritual, and magical and supernatural beings who began as humans would be able to find her more easily, something that was always important to her. Many wards magical businesses put up warded away any scrap of humanity. Magicals tended to prefer to keep all of humanity out, including those who were now technically magical. It was a stupid prejudice to Lilly. She wouldn’t have met her spouses if it hadn’t been for her fascination with humanity and she would have a much narrower understanding of the world without having had them in her life. Her wards allowed previously human people to sense her shop, while repelling fully human people away from her block almost entirely. They were her own creation, with help from her brother and his husband. 

She rolled over in her bed, unable to sleep even as the first rays of morning light peeked in through her curtains, casting a pink glow to the room. She stood and moved the curtains, checking that Adam had closed his curtains last night. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw that he had, probably reminded by his wife, Eve.  _ Are those their real names or do they have some strange Biblical kink.  _ Something about that stupid, grumpy vampire made her want to protect him. Perhaps he reminded her of Lucie. Lilly lost Lucie to the sun only ten years ago and lost her cabin in the mountains to the resulting inferno. Even her familiar had gone up in the blaze. She groaned, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to sleep now that the sun was up. Instead she went into her closet and dressed in a scruffy hoodie and old jeans and headed out to her herb garden. 

After 4 hours in the garden, tending, planting, and meditating, she went in, showered and dressed in tight black jeans, cuffed, and a vintage band tee, tucked in. She slipped a pink and blue flannel jacket on as she headed out to her Bronco and drove to the hospital. Greg was waiting at the main entrance, lunch cooler in hand.

“Hey, Greg, how’s the wife and kids?” she greeted warmly. He clapped her shoulder after he climbed in and put the cooler in the backseat.

“Good, thanks for that cough syrup, it worked a treat!” her friend smiled. She turned up the 80’s power ballads he liked as she pulled away from the curb.

“I’m glad! Felix’s cough was horrid, poor pup.”

“Yeah, he’s just a pitiful little scamp. It’ll be his first full transformation tonight and he’s terrified,” Greg fretted. Lilly put a hand on his shoulder after she pulled out of the hospital lot.

“He’ll do amazing and he’ll have so much fun. I’m glad you guys decided to use the cabin this month, it will put my mind at ease, having you protected by my wards. Have you and Hailee been taking your wolfsbane?”

“Yes, Mother,” Greg mocked, smiling and flashing her his crow’s feet at full power. She rolled her eyes and pinched his cheek.

“Hey, sonny, I’m only ten years older than you. You’re not allowed to go around and make me feel old.”

“Yes I am, you do it all the time to me without even trying! Looking just like you did when he died…” Greg trailed off sadly. 

Lilly pulled into the parking lot of their favorite lunch spot, IHOP. Before she got out she turned to face him fully in her seat, putting a hand to his arm.

“I miss him too, honey. I’m sorry I don’t age the way you guys do. I wish I could so I could imagine him doing it right beside me.” 

Lilly put a hand to the gold pendant around her neck. It was a cameo locket and held a photo of each of her spouses. Greg reached out and opened it, looking at the photo of his pack brother, Adam. Lilly gently wrapped her hand around his and squeezed. Greg pulled her hand to his face and inhaled deeply.

“He used to come up to the cabin smelling like you every month. Sometimes, when I catch a whiff of you, I can imagine his smell lingering just under it, like he’s still here.” They pulled each other into a tight hug from their seats in the car.

“Alright, let’s go eat before you get me into full tears,” Lilly laughed as she pulled away, wiping at her misty eyes. Greg joined her, clearing his throat of the emotion that had built there.

* * *

Back at home, tummy full of strawberry banana french toast, no errands left until after sunset, Lilly opened her smart house app and put it to light tight, something she hadn’t done in years, not since Lucie died. As her black out shades descended, groaning in quiet protest, she flopped onto her bottle green sofa in her darkening sun room and heaved a great sigh. She was exhausted from reminiscing with Greg and the resulting sob fest that induced in the Walmart parking lot after she dropped him off back at work. Her head throbbed and her eyes itched with fresh tears. The two of them tried to avoid talking about Adam when they were alone together because it opened the wounds made nearly 35 years ago when he passed suddenly. Lilly still blamed herself for it, seeing as it was her snake that escaped and bit him. She still didn’t understand why, as she had been working with the creature for nearly a year and it seemed to want to become her familiar. She rehomed it the instant she found it responsible for her husband’s death. And then, the new owner, a warlock who specialized in poisons, introduced her to Lucie when she met with him to pass the snake along. 

A fresh wave of despair ran over her as she remembered her wife. Lucie had been so bright and alive for someone who was technically dead. Though they could only meet at night for a long while, until Lucie could trust Lilly not to open the drapes while she was sleeping, Lucie had been her sun, moon, and stars in the aftermath of Adam’s death. The only reason she hadn’t fallen into her depression, never to be seen again. Lucie taught her that living after a death was possible, was okay, was right, even if it wasn’t your own death. The vampire had watched many people she loved wither around her in her long 300 years, but she kept going, knowing she would find more people to love and that she had loved those she lost well. After twenty years together, when Lucie died again, Lilly opened her garden to find new people to love, and to love them well. She heaved a sigh and buried her face into a yellow velvet, round pillow Lucie sewed for her. If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough, she could feel her hand running over her hair. Lilly drifted to sleep like that, feeling the spirits of her lovers with her and holding them dearly in her heart.

* * *

Adam knocked on the front door at an increasing volume, practically knocking it down, before Eve caught his arm to stop him. They had been standing at the door for five minutes, attempting to get Lilly’s attention. Finally, Adam grew impatient and tried the knob. It was unlocked, so he entered, much to Eve’s chagrin.

“Technically, we’re invited. We have an appointment.”

She still gave him a disapproving look as she entered behind him. Adam led the way through the cafe area, through the potion room (where he could now see an array of crystals and herbs as well as a round table with an honest-to-God crystal ball and several decks of cards) until he came to the door to he sunroom. It was ajar and as he pushed it open he found Lilly sprawled gracelessly across her sofa. Only the twinkling fairy lights among all her plants had lit their way and he now noticed that her house could be made light-tight.  _ Interesting. _

“Where are my groceries?” he said slightly louder than technically necessary. 

The small woman jolted awake with a snort and cough, looking around wildly. She groaned when she saw him and put her head back into the pillow. It looked wet, probably from her drooling all over it in her sleep, he shuddered.

“I thought you guys didn’t like entering without invitation,” she groused.

“We have an appointment, that can ease the discomfort,” Eve piped up. “I do apologize though, I normally wouldn’t, but someone is quite impatient.”

Lilly sat up slowly and seemed to be trying to wake herself up the rest of the way as she smoothed her hair, rubbed her puffy eyes, and straightened her clothes. Adam noted the band on her shirt, tasteless Zombie drivel, a-ha. He did like their synth sound, but their lyrics weren’t for him and Take on Me was a horrible ear worm. Lilly waved a hand and he heard tea begin to make itself again, this time the microwave kicked on as well.

“Sorry I wasn’t up to greet you. Please, make yourselves at home, take a seat.” Lilly fiddled with her phone and the shades raised, letting in the moonlight. A couple lamps flicked on throughout the house to warm the cool light of the moon. Lilly fished her wand from between the couch cushions and Adam flinched before she swished it to a fireplace in the corner, lighting it and several candles. She flicked it again and several items including crystals and jars/bottles of water came flying into the room, settling on the windowsills between plants. Lillly placed her wand on a small, sapphire blue cushion behind her couch. She laughed apologetically. “And sorry about that, have to get things charged, full moon only happens once a month and I’ve gotta make a living somehow. I’m Lilly, it’s lovely to meet you, Eve.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Adam has told me you procured food for us. I appreciate your help,” Eve smiled and shook Lilly’s outstretched hand in her gloved ones.

“Oh, I totally forgot about that! It’s been so long since I’ve been around vampires consistently. Please, feel free to take off your gloves. I’m sure a lot of my things have much more interesting stories than I do,” Lilly laughed as her tea set flew in. 

This time, two teacups with freshly warmed blood sat in front of the vampires who had settled in the seats opposite the couch. One was a blush pink chaise with little white and blue flowers hand embroidered in scattered bunches, almost as if someone just did it absently. Adam claimed the deep pumpkin orange armchair that smelled of old cigarette smoke and had a dark, round, wooden lattice over the top, nudging aside the matching footstool. Eve removed her gloves before taking up her teacup. Adam left his on and shot Lilly a look over his cup. 

“It’s not human, but Nyad blood isn’t intoxicating. Lucie always said it felt like drinking water, refreshing and very quenching,” Lilly assured him as she dressed her tea. Her stomach growled loudly after she took her first sip. “I’m sorry, I skipped dinner on accident. Do you guys mind if I eat while we chat?”

“Go right ahead dear. It always fascinates me what is popular among humans these days,” Eve assured. 

Adam nodded grumpily. He hated watching zombies eat but felt it was too rude to refuse her in her own house when she had procured him his own meals for the next month. Lilly simply waved her hand again and he heard clattering in the kitchen as food made itself.

“Not human, but I guess I eat more like one than most of the people I hang out with. Speaking of which, I’m sure you have questions about our world. Ask away.”

“When you say “not human” what do you mean by that? You seem human enough to me,” Eve asked.

“I’m a witch. Born a witch, of a witch and a warlock. My brother is a warlock. And when I say witch I don’t just mean I do magic and brew potions. Witches and warlocks are incredibly long lived. Crone, I’m practically a baby compared to the other witches I know. Warlocks are also long lived, however they’re not just men and witches aren’t just women. I had a sister who was a warlock, she’s a Fae now. We don’t speak. Anyway, not human, witch. Humans call themselves witches and they do tap into some magic on occasion, it’s just much harder for them, they often require more tools and can’t do things like this,” she held up her hands and a peanut butter jelly sandwich flew in from the kitchen and settled there. She munched on it happily, wiggling a little in delight at the bread she had baked yesterday and the blackberry preserves Manny brought her from his fields for Samhain. “That’s really the main difference. Otherwise I can do anything a human does. Oh, and we age very slowly after we end puberty at 25. Some of us can read minds, warlocks tend to be better at that and dream magic. Witches are better at simple charms like you’ve seen me do.”

“How very interesting! What other creatures are there?” Eve sipped at her cup and was very pleased with how fresh the blood felt. It was cooler than she would normally warm human blood, but the coolness suited the fresh flavor. Adam was inclined to agree.

“Mother, we’d be here all night and into a few more if I just laid it all out like that. Basically, if you’ve heard of it, it probably exists. Just maybe not exactly as you’ve heard of it. Adam, my first spouse, was a werewolf, born and raised. His pack brother, the one who got your groceries, was born human and turned accidentally by a wolf who is no longer allowed in the pack. Let’s see, who else was working when Adam came in… Manny is a minotaur, and he chose Manny as his name, he loves puns and jokes like that. Bull’s head and hooves, hairy all over. He’s kind of my bouncer/security when the cafe is open to the public. Sage, our head barista, is a saytr. Goat legs, horns, they shave their beard, but they grow one for spring every year. Anyone else you have questions about Adam?”

“Those are the main people I took notice of,” he grumbled, sipping on his meal. He could see why Lilly’s wife had liked this, but he would have preferred something a bit stronger. Smelling that something across from him was slightly maddening. “What is a more proper portion of your blood, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Lilly looked at him strangely, slightly off put by the abrupt turn of subject and the new topic.

“Uh, yeah, okay. I don’t know if this explanation will make sense to you after 700 years but do you remember when you could drink alcohol? And you could have a lot more wine than you could hard liquor?”

“I am aware of the concept, yes,” he sniped. Eve shot him a warning look.

“Well, if human blood is wine, witch’s blood is practically absinthe. It has to do with the magic content, I think. Warlock blood is even more potent, it causes hallucinations, almost like acid or shrooms. Lucie and I believed it had to do with the fact that they’re naturally adept with mental magics. All this to say, my blood isn’t necessarily a great food source, but it will keep you alive, you just have to monitor your intake and not pass out in front of open curtains.”

Adam looked away, slightly embarrassed by the meaningful look she gave him and the shocked look Eve turned on him.

“You fell asleep without light-proofing?” She admonished him.

“Oh, don’t worry, I happened to look out on my way to the basement and saw his curtain open. I broke in and closed it for the ungrateful bastard,” Lilly smirked and took a large, vicious bite of her sandwich after tattling on the vampire to his wife.

“Who’s the one who allowed me to get senselessly drunk on their blood without warning!?” he snapped back at her, leaning forward in his seat. 

She tensed and he saw her hand twitch toward her wand. Before she could make an earnest grab for it he pinned her against the couch, fangs out and growling viciously. She seemed frightened for a brief moment before he was pushed away from her violently, by an unseen force. She stood and glowered at him, looking ridiculously short as she stomped forward and pushed his chest with a finger.

“You will not threaten me in my home. You are a guest here and I will help you with what you need, but I will not disregard aggression shown towards me, or my staff in the future. This is your one warning. Growl at me again, try to over power me, and you will find yourself in a world of pain. Do you understand?” she practically snarled at him. 

Adam looked down at her, overwhelmed by the smell of her lightning blood coursing through her at an elevated rate. His fangs continued to grow and his pupils widened as his body prepared to spring upon her of it’s own accord. Fire flashed in her amber eyes and he was suddenly on his knees in front of her, as if held there by chains. She stepped back and turned to Eve who stood restlessly to the side, unsure of what to do, wanting to protect Adam from both himself and the witch. Lilly flicked her hand and a cooler flew into the room, rattling slightly.

“Eve, it was lovely to meet you, but I must ask you to take your husband home. He seems to have run out of manners for tonight. Here are your groceries, and take my card. You may contact me anytime, day or night. If I am not personally available my staff will either assist you or forward your call to my personal number. And I do mean anytime and for anything, understand?” 

Lilly handed Eve the cooler and card, placing a hand feather-light against Eve’s white leather clad arm in an almost familial way. She was smiling warmly at the taller, pale woman. Eve looked at her, almost disbelieving at what she might be insinuating before she thought of Adam’s behavior to the girl. He had seemed very aggressive and disagreeable the entire time he was around her.

“I understand. Thank you, I will take Adam home. I apologize for his behavior tonight, this  _ is _ out of character for him, I hope you understand,” Eve attempted to reassure her. Lilly still looked skeptical.

“I do, but until I see whatever you deem his true character, know that I’m here if you need me, or anyone, really.”

Adam felt her magic release him and stood to follow Eve out of the home. He still looked predatory with his fangs pushing against his bottom lip, drawing a drop of blood on each side, but his eyes had the look of a kicked puppy. He had to edge by Lilly in the room crowded with plants, and he felt his body brush against an invisible force, some sort of protective barrier. He also heard Lilly muttering under her breath, words he dimly recognized but didn’t quite understand, more primitive grunts and whispers than actual language. Once he was past her he and Eve both felt the barrier grow, encompassing the sunroom as they headed into the more public parts of the house. Back in his home, Adams fangs finally retracted and he shook the bloodlust he had felt off as best he could. The Nyad blood had fed him plenty, but something about smelling the witch’s electric blood had sent him into a tailspin.

“Adam, please don’t make a habit of frightening and attempting to eat our new friend,” Eve sighed as she went to put away the blood. He grabbed it from her, ashamed he had been to absorbed in his mind to carry it home for her, and put it away himself.

“I’ll try, darling, but you haven’t tasted her blood. You haven’t felt what it does to you.”

“Perhaps you will share with me tomorrow. Right now, I’d like to hear what you’re working on. Will you play for me?” 

Eve redirected his attention, not willing to argue or admonish him further tonight as he seemed to be doing a fine job of it on his own. She had not seen him so interested in drinking from the source in years. While it was encouraging that he had such a desire for something, one she had also missed for a long time, it was concerning that he seemed to have so little control over his impulses, perhaps out of practice. Now he was obviously retreating inward, scolding himself for threatening the witch who had been nothing but helpful and friendly, if a bit teasing, toward them. He played for her, but his mind didn’t seem 100% in it. He even managed to fumble a chord, something he had not done since he was 400. Eve coaxed him into bed early that morning and simply held him as she pet his hair. He stroked her back absently, still deep in his own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! We got a bit more of Lilly's life story. Let me know if you have a particular type of creature you'd like to see in the story, hell you could even create a character and I'll see if I can work them in. Sage, Manny, and Greg are just pulled out of thin air.


End file.
